Star Wars Episode I: LapétasseFantôme
by YllekAndMiseena
Summary: Remake d'une ancienne parodie revisitant l'épisode I...
1. Chapitre 1: La Fédération du commerce

ATTENTION! Cette histoire est une réécriture d'une ancienne parodie que j'avais écrite (Miseèna Vaamehk, alias Ysuin Mugon et YiaYiabby à l'époque) il y a 5ans !

* * *

**Episode 1: Lapétasse-Fantôme**

Casting:

_La reine Padmé Kellydala  
Anakin Soazwalker  
Camyoda  
Sénateur Carpaltine  
Darkien Maul  
Jar-Jar Binks  
Obi-Wan Delnobi  
Qui-Gon Sophinn_

_Dark Sidious_

_La Fédération du commerde._

_Lucette Lapétasse-fantôme_

**Il y a bien longtemps dans une très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, tr… TA GUEULE lointaine galaxie…**

Tin tin tin tin tin… ah non merde ça c'est la marche impérial!

Chapitre 1: La Fédération du commerce

L'espace… ce lieu froid rempli d'étoile et de calme qui pour nous est un mystère ne semblait pas si paisible dans notre très lointaine galaxie…

Obi-Wan Delnobi et Qui-Gon Sophinn, deux jedis, étaient en mission de commerce et avaient longuement insisté pour rentrer immédiatement sur le vaisseau de la Fédération. Ils furent accueillis aussitôt par un droïde charmant mais un peu simplet.

« Bienvenue mon maître va arriver. », dit le droïde avant de faire demi-tour et de laisser nos compagnons ensemble. Le plus jeune pris la parole en premier, il portait une tresse et semblait tendu :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je ne ressens rien.

-Ca ne concerne pas notre mission. C'est juste que l'on va rater "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" si on reste ici trop longtemps.  
-Je sais, mais ton esprit doit rester concentrer sur ce qui se joue ici et maintenant, là, tout de suite et immédiatement.  
-Mais… Maître Camyoda a dit que je devais enregistrer l'émission…  
-Mais ton esprit doit rester attentif à la force, jeune padawan. Heu… C'était quoi le thème aujourd'hui ?  
-"Je suis un jedi et j'assume le côté clair de la force".

-Oh ! Mais c'est l'émission à laquelle maître Windu a participé !  
-Oui, maître. »

Mais plus loin, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi réjouissante et l'on pensait bien moins à l'émission… Le droïde avait retrouvé son maître et lui parlait :

« Je crois que les ambassadeurs sont des chevaliers jedi.

-Je le savais, ils ont parlé de "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" tout à l'heure ! On les a envoyés pour nous forcer à regarder Naboo 3, hurla l'ami du propriétaire du droïde.

-Il faut prévenir le seigneur Sidious et envoyer le droïde, répondit le maître. »

De leur côté, nos deux amis jedi continuent leur discussion.

« Est-ce normal pour eux de nous faire attendre aussi longtemps ?

-Non. La tension que je perçois est surprenante pour une affaire aussi banale. »

Qui-Gon Sophinn tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude à son apprenti, mais dans une salle située plus loin sur le vaisseau, le maître du droïde avait établi la communication avec Sidious.

« Qui a-t-il ?

-Votre plan a échoué, Seigneur Sidious !

-Nous, on veut pas nous opposer à Jedi, ajouta l'ami du maître.

-Ce contre temps est embêtant, commencez à débarquer vos troupes !

-Est-ce conforme à la loi ?

-La loi… c'est moi qui la dicte !  
-Et pour les jedis, demanda le propriétaire.

-Tuez-les immédiatement. »  
Sur ces mots, un bruit de sabre laser retentit dans la salle où se trouvaient les jedi, suivit de pas.

« Des droïdes arrivent », cria Obi-Wan Delnobi avant de sauter vaillamment sur eux à l'aide de son sabre laser bleu qui faisait des « biuuuuuuuz diiiiiz ziooooou ».

« Non, a plus de droïde !

-Je vais ouvrir les portes qu'ils ont fermées avec mon sabre, dit Qui-Gon en ouvrant les portes fermées avec son sabre.

-Maître, des destroyers, ils ont des boucliers !

-Il n'y a rien à faire, s'exclama-t-il avant de lever la tête. Oh ! Des conduits de ventilation, partons ! »  
Le maître du droïde, fier d'avoir envoyer ses destroyers, se réjouissait non loin de là :

« Ils ne font pas le poids face à nos droïdes destroyers qui destroy tout !

-Sir, sir, cria son ami, ils sont partis par la ventilation ! »

Mais plus loin, les jedi s'étaient échappés…

« La Fédération du commerce joue à un drôle de jeu ! Il faut vite alerter les Naboos.  
-En tous cas, vous aviez raison, maître, les négociations n'ont pas durées longtemps !

Mais les naboos se doutaient déjà de quelque chose…

« Sir, vous avez un appel.

-Montre moi ça, grogna-t-il.

-Frrrrrchhh shiiiiiii diioooooossssshe

-On capte rien ! Déplace ce foutu portable à gauche !

-Et donc nous espérons que vous viendrez à notr…, dit calmement une jeune fille.

-Ah ! La reigne Kellydala en personne !

-C'est reine, sir !

-Ta gueule !

-Peut-être pas, vous savez qu'elle est toujours doublée par une de ses suivantes, chuchota une voix lointaine.

-Bon, nous avons eu des soucis de communication, Madame.

-Oh ? Et bien, bonjour, dit-elle.

-Nous voici de nouveau devant vous… euh… Vous voici de nouveau devant nous, votre altesse !

-Vous serez moins satisfait quand vous entendrez ce que j'ai à vous dire.  
-Ah bon ?

-Votre publicité contre Naboo 3 a échoué.

-Je n'en ai pas été informé !

-Pourtant, vous avez reçu les ambassadeurs du chancelier !

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'ambassadeurs, vous devez faire erreur, dit-il en croisant les doigts.

-Prenez garde, vice-roi, la Fédération est allée trop loin cette fois !  
-Nous verrons, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Puis, l'écran se coupa et l'ami du propriétaire se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Elle a raison !

-Nous devons agir au plus vite et neutraliser l'émission "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs". Capturons Lucette Lapétasse !

-Euh, sir… C'est Lapétasse-Fantôme maintenant, elle est mariée ! »

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2: Bienvenue à Naboo

Chapitre 2: Bienvenue à Naboo.

Sur Naboo, jolie petite planète verdoyante, le Sénateur Carpaltine, un vieil homme tout vêtu de noir, téléphonait à la reine, du moins, il essayait…

« Frrrreusheeeeiiiiiiiicriiii diooooshhhhjeeeeusssénateur Carpaltine, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Oh ! Bah vous savez, les temps sont durs, mes articulations me font souffrir, on capte super mal avec Naboo Telecom et… Bon sang ! "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" vient d'être coupé !  
-Une coupure de "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" ne peut signifier qu'une chose, cria un parfait inconnu, l'invasion !  
-La Fédération n'oserait jamais aller jusque là, répondit Kellydala, le Sénat leur supprimerait tout monopole commercial et ça serait fini ! »

Elle fit une pause.

« Nous devons continuer à privilégier la négociation.

-Sans "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" ? Et ces ambassadeurs, où sont-il encore ? Hein ?  
-C'est une mission très périlleuse, votre altesse, ajouta un autre inconnu.

-Mais je refuse de cautionner quelque chose qui nous mènerait à la guerre, hurla la reine.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, un grand nombre de vaisseaux se posa sur Naboo et une armée gigantesque de droïdes, celle de la Fédération du commerce qui ne sous-estime pas les jedi, sortie, armée jusqu'aux dents qu'ils n'avaient pas. Et dans tout ce bordel, un gungan du nom de Jar-Jar Binks était sur le point de se faire écraser, mais Qui-Gon Sophinn, héroïque et toujours amical avec les créatures étranges, le sauva en lui sautant dessus.

« Attention, couche-toi !

-Ah ! Ah ! Oh non ! Wouhou !

-Couche-toi, et tais-toi, c'est indécent !

-Aïe ! Aïe !

-Quelle conversation passionante… »  
Lorsque tout danger fut écarté, ils se relevèrent, indemnes, malgré la présence du gungan. Qui-Gon s'éloigna mais fut vite rattrapé par le lapi… gungan.

« Euh… Quoi c'était ça ? Eh ! Tendez ! »

Il marcha près du chevalier jedi.

« Oh ! Moy ! Moy ! Je vous aime !

-Pas moi ! On a faillit mourir écraser comme des siths à cause de toi ! Tu n'as pas de cervelle ?

-Je sais parler !

-Ce ne veut pas dire que tu es intelligent ! Laisse-moi !

-Non ! Non ! Missa reste ! Missa nommé Jar-Jar Binks. Missa ton humble serviteur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai déjà un padawan pour me servir.

-Oh ! Bah si ! Les dieux l'ont voulu ainsi ! Si ! Si ! Si !  
Mais au moment où Qui-Gon allait lui faire fermer sa gueule en lançant une réplique cinglante, un énorme « piooooou tiooou » ressemblant à un blaster ou une quelconque arme retenti.

« Baisse-toi »

Et Qui-Gon dégaina son sabre vert et tua les ennemis, sauvant une nouvelle fois le gungan.

« Tissa encore sauver missa ! »

Obi-Wan Delnobi qui venait d'arriver regarda la créature d'un air intrigué, il le désigna du doigt et dit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un idiot, répondit Qui-Gon, pressé. Allons-nous en avant que d'autres droïdes n'arrivent. »

Les deux jedi se mirent à sprinter pour échapper à la probable menace, suivis de près par Jar-Jar, inquiet.

« D'autres ? D'autres voussa dites ? Escuisez-mi, mah le plus sûr endroit missa connaît est Gungan City. Missa grandit là-bas. Ca est ville cachée ! »

Les deux jedi freinèrent synchroniquement, laissant derrière eux la marque d'un dérapage contrôlé, et se tournèrent vers le gungan qu'ils ignoraient deux minutes auparavant.

« Cach… une ville, s'exclama Qui-Gon.

-Oui.

-Et on peut voir "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu peux nous y emmener, ajouta-t-il dubitatif.

-Euh, tout bien réflessi… comment dire… euh… Non, s'excusa-t-il. Non, pas vraiment, non.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Ca être un peu gênant, maeuh, missa peur. Missa interdit séjour. Missa oublier horrible chose si missa rentre Gungan City. »

Obi-Wan songea à sortir son sabre où à contrôler l'esprit de Jar-Jar mais Qui-Gon se pencha vers le gungan.

« Tu entends ça, dit-il en tendant l'oreille.

-Ya.

-C'est le bruit que font des milliers d'horribles choses qui vont nous écraser comme des merdes intergalactiques, nous réduire en bouillie, nous anéantir, nous torturer, nous faire manger des navets, nous forcer à regarder Jedi Story et j'en passe… si on ne part pas d'ici !

-Non, en fait, c'est l'orage, maître, répondit Obi-Wan, sagement.

-La ferme ! On doit regarder "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" !

-Ah ! Alors, en fait, c'est des milliers d'horribles choses qui vont nous pulvériser, nous écraser, nous étouffer avec des coussins à plumes, nous faire écouter du Yolorie pendant deux heures suivi d'un concert de Yofrancis Dalalane…

-C'est bon, hurla Jar-Jar horrifié, missa accompagner voussa à Gungan City. »

Ils marchèrent longtemps, très longtemps avant de découvrir un lac.

« C'est par là, dit Jar-Jar en pointant le lac du doigt, voussa suivez missa. Noussa aller sous l'eau. Mah, missa prévenir ! Gungan pas précier pas gungan ! Voussa pas ttendre accueil chaleureux !

-Tais toi, ou apprends à parler, râla Obi-Wan. »

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3: Gungan city noussa arrivé

Chapitre 3: Gungan city noussa arrivé!

Nos trois compères nagèrent jusqu'à une grosse bulle qui se trouvait être, en réalité, la ville gungan. Ils traversèrent la bulle et Jar-Jar sauta de joie.

« -Quel bonheur rentrer maison ! »

Mais un gungan l'aperçut et le regarda méchamment, il était rare qu'un des leur soit suivi d'humains.

« Eh ! Voussa ! Dégagez ! Voussa !

-Saluttatoi, répondit Jar-Jar tout heureux, missa revenu !

-Non ! Tissa partir !

-Ma Force, s'indigna Obi-Wan, ils parlent tous comme ça ici ?

-Ce sont des gungans, répondit Qui-Gon…

-Et merde. »

Jar-Jar s'attira vite des ennuis dans la ville gungan et tous les trois furent conduits devant The Big Boss.

« Voussa rrrien à faire ici ! L'attaque macanique en surface, ça est nouvelle sornette !  
-Une armée droïde s'apprête à attaquer les Naboos, répondit Qui-Gon qui gardait son calme, et nous devons les aider pour regarder "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs".

-Noussa précie pas les naboos. Eussa se croissa plus malin, se croissa plus grossa cervelle parcessa qu'eussa inventer "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs".  
-Lorsque les droïdes auront conquis la surface, dit Obi-Wan, ils iront conquérir la sous-face.

-Il voulait dire qu'ils iront conquir votre jolie ville, répéta Qui-Gon.  
-Missa croit que non, répondit The Big Boss, noussa pas regarder "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs".

-Vous et les Naboos vivez en symbiose ici. Ce qui frappe les uns finira par affecter les autres. Vous devez en être conscients.  
-Noussa pas concerrrner. Noussa pas intérêt Naboo.

-Alors permettez-nous de nous retirer, et de regarder "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs"…

-Noussa permet voussa retirer. Mais noussa permet pas voussa regarder "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs".  
-Il nous faudrait quand même un moyen de transport, dit Qui-Gon.

-Noussa donner voussa uno bongo. Chemin plus rrapide pour aller chez Naboos par noyau planète. Maintenant, partez !  
-Merci, dit Qui-Gon, et… pour "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" ?

-Noussa pas vouloir !

-Hum, toussota Qui-Gon, et bien merci de votre aide, nous partons en paix. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres et firent une pause, Obi-Wan Delnobi se tourna vers son maître et lui demanda :

« Maître. Qu'est-ce qu'un bongo ?

-Un véhicule. Enfin… j'espère, dit-il de moins en moins fort, vu leur quotient intellectuel… »

Jar-Jar Binks sauta vers eux et s'agenouilla, suppliant les deux jedi du regard :

« Pitié ! Voussa emmener missa. Missa être guide. Missa éviter voussa bobos.

-Ok, répondit Obi-Wan, et t'aura une sucette si t'es sage.

-Oui ! Missa très sage !

-Non, Jar-Jar mourir, hurla The Big Boss derrière eux.

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie… et il a risqué la mienne, dit Qui-Gon, il a une dette envers moi. Il sera mon esclave.

-Oh ! Ca être fâcheux… Bon issa esclave voussa. »

Ils quittèrent la ville Gungan avec Jar-Jar…

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4: Vive les Naboos et leur

Chapitre 4: Vive les Naboos et leur intelligence supérieurement supérieure aux Gungans.

Après avoir risquer de se faire bouffer par quatre horribles monstres aquatiques à cause de Jar-Jar qui ne les guidait jamais du bon côté et avoir faillit mourir sans oxygène à cause d'un ou deux trous dans le bongo rebouché par sorte de chewing-gum gungan, Qui-Gon Sophinn, Obi-Wan Delnobi et Jar-Jar Binks arrivèrent chez les Naboos. Seulement, entre temps, la reine Kellydala s'était faite capturée à son tour par la Fédération.

D'ailleurs c'est le moment pour nous de vous montrer un gros plan de ce cher maître du droïde qui s'est payé un nouvel accent…

« Ah ! Victoile ! »

Mais comme nous sommes dans Star Wars et que les gentils gagnent toujours, la reine refusa de collaborer avec la Fédération du Commerce séparatiste et anti-"C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs", les jedis furent obliger de partir à son secours. Ils étaient donc dans les rues de Naboo, calmes, à observer la reine et ses suivantes lorsqu'Obi-Wan Delnobi s'exclama :

« Eh ! T'as vu, maître, les suivantes de la reine, elle ressemble aux reborns de Jedi Knight II !

-Tu joues trop aux jeux vidéo, mon jeune padawan, d'autant que celui-ci date un peu, mais tu as raison. »

Une fois leur conversation passionnante et à peine hors sujet terminée, ils sautèrent en bas (car ils étaient en haut) et commencèrent à se battre contre les membres présents de la Fédération du Commerce séparatiste et anti-"C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs", puis ils délivrèrent la belle, et plus tard triste, reine. Seulement, Jar-Jar rata sa chute…

« Aïe ! Missa tomber sur cul ! Missa mal ! »

Et Qui-Gon leva les yeux vers le ciel, indigné, avant de se prendre une baffe par un droïde de la Fédération du Commerce séparatiste et anti-"C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs", alors lui et Obi-Wan dégainèrent leurs magnifiques sabres laser qui font « biiiuez fffrr… merde ça marche pas… biuuuuuuuuuz tiiiiiiz » pour faire éclater les droïdes.

« Ne restesse pas là, votre altons, dit Qui-Gon un peu trop vite.

-Quoi ?

-Ne restons pas là, votre altesse… Prenez leurs armes !

-Ah ! Voussa…

-Ta gueule, hurla Obi-Wan.

-Nous sommes les ambassadeurs du chancelier, dit Qui-Gon.

-Et bien, critiqua un type vieux, il semble que votre mission, j'ai bien la votre, ait échouée. Ambassadeurs.

-Euh, dit Qui-Gon gêné, en fait les négociations n'ont jamais eu lieu. Et il faut que nous regardions de toute urgence "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" !

-Ils ont neutralisé notre chaîne, répondit un autre type.

-Et merde ! Bon, vous avez des vaisseaux ?

-Dans le hangar principal. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar principal, dans leur petit-grand groupe à peine discret mais tombèrent à nouveau sur ces foutus droïdes. Qui-Gon insista pour que la reine vienne avec eux car il fallait plaider pour "C'est ma vie et je l'assume devant des millions de téléspectateurs" et qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant l'avenir de la demoiselle sur Naboo. Voyant la reine, les jedis, Jar-Jar, les suivantes et tout le groupe des caméramans, un droïde s'approcha.

« Euh… Où… euh… les… euh… emmenez… euh… vous ?

-A Coruscant.

-Coruscant… euh… aucun fichier… euh… attendez… euh… je vous arrête… euh… »

Mais Qui-Gon qui n'avait pas que ça à faire sortit son sabre laser, l'alluma et fit faire envoya la tête du droïde en orbite non loin de Tatooine.

« Alors, y en a d'autres qui veulent perdre la tête ?

-Vous pouvez… euh… passer… euh, répondirent les autres droïdes en cœur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »  
Ils prirent le premier vaisseau qu'ils trouvèrent en direction de Coruscant.

A suivre...


End file.
